2015/May
May 1 Instagram Twitter :"Whatevs, let's go for ������ #Hollywood https://instagram.com/p/2JlX4gJFAi/" Fig & Olive Restaurant in LA 5-1-15 Arriving at Fig & Olive Restaurant in LA 001.jpg 5-1-15 Leaving Fig and Olive Restaurant in LA 001.jpg 5-1-15 Leaving Fig and Olive Restaurant in LA 002.jpg 5-1-15 Leaving Fig and Olive Restaurant in LA 003.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Marni, a hat by Sensi Studio and sunglasses by Cutler & Gross. May 2 On the beach in Los Angeles 5-2-15 Beach in Malibu 001.jpg 5-2-15 Beach in Malibu 002.jpg May 3 Instagram :"Party time" 5-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Party time https://instagram.com/p/2NeAPdJFDQ/" At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 5-3-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg 5-3-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress, shoes and a handbag by Balenciaga and sunglasses by Chanel. At JFK Airport in NYC ARRIVING AT JFK AIRPORT (MAY 3) (2).jpg ARRIVING AT JFK AIRPORT (MAY 3) (1).jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 5-3-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg May 4 Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-4-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Carlyle Hotel in NYC Arrival 5-4-15 Arriving at Carlyle Hotel in NYC 001.JPG 5-4-15 Arriving at Carlyle Hotel in NYC 002.JPG 5-4-15 Arriving at Carlyle Hotel in NYC 003.JPG :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Jacquemus, shoes by Minna Parikka, sunglasses by Linda Farrow and a bag by Balenciaga. Hotel Room 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 002.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 003.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 004.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 005.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 006.jpg 5-4-15 At Carlyle Hotel in NYC 007.jpg Leaving 5-4-15 Leaving Carlyle Hotel in NYC 001.jpeg 5-4-15 Leaving Carlyle Hotel in NYC 002.jpeg 5-4-15 Leaving Carlyle Hotel in NYC 003.jpeg 2015 MET GALA at Metropolitan Museum Of Art :Main article: Costume Institute Gala Red Carpet 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 002.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 003.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 004.jpg Inside 5-4-15 At 2015 Met Gala in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 At 2015 Met Gala in NYC 002.jpg Leaving 5-4-15 Leaving 2015 MET Gala in NYC 001.jpg Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub at Paramount Hotel in NYC Arrival 5-4-15 Arriving at Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 001.jpg 5-4-15 Arriving at Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 002.jpg Inside 5-4-15 At Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 004.jpg 5-4-15 At Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 003.jpg 5-4-15 At Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 001.jpg at MET GALA After Party.jpg 5-4-15 At Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 002.jpg Leaving 5-5-15 Leaving Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 002.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 5-5-15 Leaving Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 001.jpg May 5 Instagram Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Manish Arora, pumps by Jimmy Choo, sunglasses by Fendi and a handbag by Roger Vivier. At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 5-5-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg 5-5-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Lenny Niemeyer, pumps by Jimmy Choo and sunglasses by Fendi. May 6 Instagram Twitter :"Just posted a photo https://instagram.com/p/2Wu4BPJFHK/" :"No prescription better than the sun. https://instagram.com/p/2Wu4BPJFHK/" Leaving Epione Cosmetic Laser Center in Beverly Hills 5-6-15 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Laser Center in Beverly Hills 001.jpg 5-6-15 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Laser Center in Beverly Hills 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Wieke Sinnige and sunglasses by Illesteva. May 7 Instagram May 8 Instagram Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"Love taking pictures of mommy and brother Koji in the car . Believe it or not my paws are very nimble ��" 5-8-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"What do u mean @janislut I was home watching TV" At LAX Airport in Los Angeles Gaga was seen arriving at the LAX Airport to catch a flight to New York City. 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a floral dress by Pascal Millet, shoes by Versace and sunglasses by Fendi. May 9 Instagram :"Just hit the gym. Asia's with daddy, baby with mommy. A beautiful weekend with my family." 5-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg Portofino Sun Center in NYC 5-9-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-9-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-9-15 Leaving Portofino Sun Center in NYC 001.jpg 5-9-15 Leaving Portofino Sun Center in NYC 002.jpg 5-9-15 Leaving Portofino Sun Center in NYC 003.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Yohji Yamamoto, shoes by Roger Vivier and sunglasses by Barton Perreira. Arriving at Morimoto Restaurant in NYC 5-9-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|1 Arriving At Morimoto Restaurant In NYC (May 9) (2).jpg|2 Arriving At Morimoto Restaurant In NYC (May 9) (1).jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a coat and belt by Tome, sandals by Aquazzura, earrings by Lele Sadoughi, sunglasses by Barton Perreira and a handbag by Balenciaga.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Alexander McQueen.'' Leaving Morimoto Restaurant in NYC Leaving Morimoto Restaurant In NYC (May 9) (1).jpg 5-9-15 Leaving Morimoto Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 5-9-15 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg May 10 Instagram :"A night out in my favorite town. in my favorite designer, McQueen." 5-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"In THAKOON being a 5th avenue c��nt." 5-10-15 Instagram 002.jpg Bergdorf Goodman Store in NYC 5-10-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-10-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg 5-10-15 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg 5-10-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Thakoon, shoes by Bionda Castana, sunglasses by Anna Karin Karlsson and a handbag by Balenciaga. May 11 Instagram 5-11-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"@mattywattyboy were everywhere" :"Just posted a photo https://instagram.com/p/2j3ikhpFPF/" :"@Daniel54_ she asleep. Resting up. For the next album." Out and about in NYC 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|1 5-11-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-11-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|2 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a vintage outfit by Valentino and sunglasses by Le Specs.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Saint Laurent Paris, leggings by Capezio and sunglasses by Barton Perreira.'' Nobu Fifty Seven Restaurant in NYC 5-11-15 At Nobu Fifty Seven Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg Leaving Nobu Restaurant In NYC (May 11) (2).jpg Leaving Nobu Restaurant In NYC (May 11) (3).jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Capezio, dress and handbag by Balenciaga, shoes by Sophia Webster and sunglasses by Chanel. May 12 Instagram Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"Mommy and brother Koji ����" 5-12-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Mariska ❤️ Man is she sexy! https://instagram.com/p/2kvgk8JFDH/" :"�� https://instagram.com/p/2mPXCxpFOv/" :"MARC JACOBS https://instagram.com/p/2mRxKXpFCR/" :"�� https://instagram.com/p/2mP5QrJFPX/" Fresh & Co Restaurant in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and heading at Fresh & Co fast food Restaurant in NYC. 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg 5-12-15 Arriving at Fresh and Co Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 5-12-15 Leaving Fresh and Co Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Spiritual Gangster, a handbag by Balenciaga and sunglasses by Chanel. Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment again later in the day. 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Marc Jacobs, shoes by Rupert Sanderson and a hat by Satya Twena. May 15 Instagram :"Food shopping for my fiancée. I'm the #RHOGoFuckYourself" 5-15-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Mommy?" 5-15-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Diet diet diets gluten free plant bio macro whatever. Sometimes a girl just needs a diet coke and a tanning bed. ��" :"Thanku everyone whose hashtagged or #ExcitedForGagaNextAlbum I'm excited too. And not a day goes by I take you for granted. My love grows" :"Food shopping for my fiancée. I'm the #RHOGoFuckYourself https://instagram.com/p/2uMEv8JFKx/" May 16 Instagram :"Did you know my dad pioneered the installation of Wifi in hotels in 2002? I learned a lot from him." 5-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"��''" 5-16-15 Instagram 002.jpg May 17 Instagram 5-17-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"�� https://instagram.com/p/2w_8CMJFFN/''" May 19 At beach in Malibu 5-20-15 Malibu Beach 001.jpg 5-20-15 Malibu Beach 002.jpg Arriving at her mansion in Malibu 5-19-15 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg 5-19-15 Arriving at her mansion in Malibu 001.jpg Instagram :"Thank god for these Baha East comfy fashions. This car ride is so long I'd usually need a costume change." 5-19-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Quote of the night "I wish I could sew my eyeballs shut." - Southern Charm" :"Thank god for these Baha East comfy fashions. This car ride is so long I'd usually need a costume… https://instagram.com/p/24VhHQpFGw/" May 20 Instagram Twitter :"This is my favorite thing I've ever seen! @xtina I miss you and your sweet funny self!" 5-20-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Thanku to all the very special&generous designers who designed over 30 wedding dresses 4 the most important day of my life. I'm speechless." :"Read the article titled "Bride of The Decade"--how flattering! By Taylor Harris: http://wwd.com/fashion-news/designer-luxury/lady-gaga-wedding-dress-10130792/ … Thank u, this meant the world to me!" May 21 Instagram Accepting ADL Making a Difference Award 5-21-15 Accepting ADL Making a Difference Award 001.JPG May 22 Instagram Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"Kissing mommy by the pool. She loves me so much she kisses me all the time and whispers sweet pig stuff." 5-22-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"My dear friend for 6 years, we fell in love years ago she is a blond mad scientist bleach warlock.… https://instagram.com/p/2-NHKdpFNW/" :"I heard you called for a blonde @MrRPMurphy #AHSHotel" 5-22-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"I love my playmate. My friend lisavanderpump �� https://instagram.com/p/3AY0r2JFKQ/" LittleMonsters.com :"Hey little monsters! I'm back!" 5-22-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 5-22-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Leaving Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 5-22-15 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 001.JPG 5-22-15 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 002.jpg 5-22-15 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 003.jpg May 23 Instagram :"My zucchini's are here! That's one horny pickle" 5-23-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Somebody's bratty today." 5-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Smiling and happy seeing the #BornThisWayListeningParty on Twitter. I loved writing and performing that album, it's message, it's heart ��" :"@heymumy that's how sub-cultures, not everyone will understand. But our philosophy is authentic and strong. We will always be bound by that." May 24 Instagram Twitter :"Makeup by sarahtannomakeup #girlsnight https://instagram.com/p/3DQjMPpFFP/" :"Thank you for making the 4 year anniversary of Born This Way so special for me. Your online listening… https://instagram.com/p/3DWciXJFMt/" :"Monsters! One of us needs our help. RT & VOTE @TREVORMORAN for #risingstar on http://macys.iheart.com ❤️❤️❤️#monsterlove" May 25 LittleMonsters.com 5-25-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Vancouver Jazz : Main article: QET '' Leaving Queen Elizabeth Theatre in Vancouver 5-25-15 Leaving QET in Vancouver 001.jpg Leaving Water Blue Cafe + Raw Bar in Vancouver 5-25-15 Leaving Blue Water Cafe in Vancouver 001.jpg 5-25-15 Leaving Blue Water Cafe in Vancouver 002.jpg May 26 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Vancouver Jazz : ''Main article: QET '' Leaving Queen Elizabeth Theatre in Vancouver 5-26-15 Leaving QET in Vancouver 001.jpg May 27 Instagram :"''Ulla Johnson...Poncho. Eugenia Kim...Hat. Lady Gaga" 5-27-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a poncho by Ulla Johnson, a choker by Anndra Neen and a hat by Eugenia Kim. :"Last night #C2CVancouver @brandonvmaxwell I made a few alterations... Hope you don't mind ��xx" 5-27-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :""if there had been any more standing ovations, you could have mistaken night No. 1 of Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga’s two-show run at..." :"the Queen Elizabeth Theatre for an aerobics class for the well-dressed." -The Seattle Times" :"Ulla Johnson...Poncho. Eugenia Kim...Hat. Lady Gaga https://instagram.com/p/3MrMGCpFCd/" May 28 Instagram Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"The secret life of an entrepreneur... ✌️" 5-28-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Concord Pavilion Backstage 5-28-15 Backstage concert at Concord Pavilion 001.jpg May 29 Out and about in LA 5-29-15 Out and about in LA 001.jpg 5-29-15 Out and about in LA 002.jpg May 30 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Hollywood Bowl Backstage 5-30-15 Backstage concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg May 31 Instagram :"Me today." 5-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"I still deal with bone inflammation from my hip injury two years ago. But I keep control of pain with infrared sauna. A great investment for everyone, I use mine everyday. getting my body ready for the show tonight! #cheektocheektour #hollywoodbowl #soldout #nighttwo" 5-31-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Me today. https://instagram.com/p/3W30D4pFPP/" Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 5-31-15 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 003.jpg 5-31-15 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 001.jpg 5-31-15 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 002.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Hollywood Bowl Backstage 5-31-15 Backstage concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpeg 5-31-15 Backstage concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 002.jpg Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion